Electronic toll collection systems for tollways are well known. One such system is I-PASS, which is the Illinois Tollway's Electronic Toll Collection Program. With I-PASS, users of the Illinois Tollway may open an account that allows for travel through the toll plazas faster, often without stopping, and no cash toll payments.
Typically, I-PASS users pay a refundable security deposit for the use of the equipment and then prepay their tolls into an account. As the user drives through the toll collection lanes, the individual toll at that location is electronically deducted from their prepaid toll balance. Motorists, who choose, may also sign up for automatic replenishment by credit card so that when their account balance falls below a certain minimum, replenishment is credited to their account. However, this process may take up to twenty-four hours.
A user may open an I-PASS account with a credit card or check. The account is typically set up as a prepaid debit account wherein the user must maintain a positive balance in the account at all times. Once an account is opened, the user is issued a small device called a “transponder.” This transponder communicates through radio signals with the toll plazas as the user drives through the toll plazas. Account information is sent back and forth between the transponder and the plaza, and the user's prepaid toll balance is debited. The transponder generally mounts to the vehicle's windshield, right behind the rearview mirror. It may be mounted on dualock (Velcro-like) strips and is generally removable so that it can be moved from car to car.
There is no interaction between the user and the transponder; all functionality happens electronically. When approaching a toll plaza, the user can use any toll collection lane, including the I-PASS dedicated lanes. In most cases, as the user drives through the lanes, a blue light will be activated. This means the user's I-PASS transaction has been successfully completed. A yellow light may also be activated, indicating that the user's account balance has fallen below the minimum amount and that steps will need to be taken to immediately replenish the account.
However, there are some drawbacks to such services. For instance, the sign-up process may be too slow for some people, and it does require users to pick up a separate device (the transponder) for their car in person or wait for it to be shipped to their home or office. Thus, a delay results in many cases between the decision to subscribe to the service and activation of the service for use.
Thus, there is a need for a fast and convenient method for subscribing to, activating, and paying tolls via wireless communication networks and devices. Wireless communication networks are well known and allow mobile devices to communicate with each other and other networks, including the Internet and the public switched telephone network.